Eyes For You
by Pulele Hua
Summary: #1 Harry believes Ginny will make him happy. Draco always knew what he wanted. Dumbledore meddles in the lives of his students once again. NOW BETA-ED
1. Ch 1

**Eyes For You**

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own anything.

**Beta****:** xErised. Any existing mistakes are my own.

**Author's Note ('09)****:** I didn't mean for the prequel to be more than a chapter, but it got so long. I had to split it up. And thanks to my BFF once again for ALL the help. This story is obviously an AU. Harry kills Voldemort in 5th year instead. It fits better with everything. Originally, Voldemort wasn't going to exist, but I thought 'what the hell' and kept him. Hope that doesn't bother people. AND since I used songs that were in the '00s, this story is set in 2008. After this, it's 2009. ^_^

**A/N ('10):** A year has passed, so here's a way better version of this story. I was never really satisfied with the original that I posted. And sorry about my portrayal of Ginny; I made her so slutty. In the next story, I'll make her badass. Anyway, enjoy the new scenes. ^_^

**CHAPTER 1**

**

* * *

**

**May 5, 2008 (Monday)**

A year ago, Harry and his friends swept into the Ministry to save Sirius; Harry didn't expect what came next. Sirius fell into the Veil, and Harry had enough power to kill Voldemort once and for all. Joy ran through Harry about the end of his destiny, but the sudden loss of Sirius came crashing down on him about a month later. Harry felt so alone; he realized he didn't have anyone to share what he was going through, who would understand him.

Now almost a year later, Harry still felt alone. He was able to move on from Sirius' death, but he wanted to feel that happiness again. He wanted to be a normal teenager, who did normal things like sneaking out at night without looking for trouble or dating even. For the first time in his life, no one was trying to kill him, so the 'normal teenager' role was lived out…for the most part.

One night during the Christmas holidays, Harry had a little revelation. He noticed he was staring more at the half naked Quidditch players in his magazines than the actual articles. To say he was freaked out would be an understatement. The next day, he gave all his Quidditch magazines to Ron…except for the holiday special editions. He couldn't part with those.

The next few weeks just got worse for Harry. He woke up extra early, so he could be alone when he showered. There was no way he could shower with his dorm mates without taking a few peeks. He couldn't be around cute guys for an extended amount of time, or he would get nervous. The worst was in Potions when he was partnered with Draco Malfoy. To his horror, even Harry had to admit the blond was a walking wet dream. Then the unthinkable happened, he found out Malfoy was seeing Terry Boot from Ravenclaw.

Luckily, Harry figured out a way to stop all his crazy thoughts. He didn't think he was gay. For all he knew, it was just a phase. Plus, everyone would be horrified to hear that their Savior was homosexual. Harry knew how the Muggles felt about gays and that the Wizarding World was more tolerant. But he just didn't want to be more different than he already was.

So as he walked into the Great Hall towards the Gryffindors table this morning, he knew he was making the right decision. _This has to make me normal…be happy._

"Hey, Gin," Harry said as he stopped right behind her.

The girls surrounding Ginny Weasley started giggling along with her. Harry wanted to run.

She turned around to face him. _Finally, he's paying attention to me._ Ginny was nothing but ecstatic about the possibility of being with Harry Potter.

"Yes, Harry," Ginny responded.

"May I speak with you outside?"

"Sure, Harry," Ginny replied.

She got up from her seat, and they walked outside in silence. Harry knew he was doing the right thing, even if he still glanced at the male population more than he should. _I'm doing the right thing. I'm doing the right thing. I'm-_

"Harry, did you want to ask me something?" Ginny interrupted his thoughts.

They stood next to the fountain in the courtyard. Harry looked at Ginny, inwardly chanting that she was at least tolerable. _It's now or never._

"We've known each other for a long time, right?" started Harry. _Why is picking up girls so awkward?_

"Yes," Ginny purred.

She had a good idea where this was leading to.

"Well, I think it's about time our relationship moved to the next level."

"You mean…" Ginny trailed off.

Harry took a deep breath; he hoped that he wasn't making a terrible mistake.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

There was a moment of silence until…

"AHHHHH! Of course! You didn't even have to ask. I would _love _to be your girlfriend!"

Before Harry could say anything else, Ginny ran back inside. Harry chased after her and watched as she ran to the Great Hall. _She wouldn't?_

Once inside, Ginny yelled, "Harry Potter is off the market! I'm officially _his GIRLFRIEND_."

Harry stopped outside the Great Hall wishing the floor would open up and swallow him. He couldn't believe Ginny had announced it to everyone at breakfast. He slowly walked inside and saw everyone turn their heads toward him. Some people were clapping while others were laughing at the hysterics of Ginny Weasley. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table to see Zabini, Parkinson, and the others pretending to vomit from Ginny's antics. Glancing over to the left of Parkinson, Harry caught Malfoy's eyes. _Why does he look so despondent?_

Draco ignored the Weaselette. He could care less about the screaming Gryffindor, but her words did sink in. He turned his head towards Potter and couldn't turn away from those eyes. _Why did he get with that _harlot_? She won't be good for him._ He tried to keep his face blank, but he knew his eyes betrayed him.

Ginny was still gushing over the news with her friends when Hermione and Ron came into the Great Hall.

"Hey, Harry. Why does my sister look like Christmas came early?" asked Ron.

Harry ignored Ron and Hermione's questioning stare and looked over at Ginny and her friends, horrified. _What have I done?_

**

* * *

**

May 24 (Saturday)

A few weeks had passed since Harry asked Ginny out. They were the hot topic around Hogwarts and the rest of the Wizarding World. Rita Skeeter tried to get an exclusive a few times before scampering off thanks to Hermione. Later, it was revealed that Ginny's friends gave her the scoop about the new couple. Harry was not too thrilled about that, but he couldn't fault Ginny for her friends.

Other than that, Ginny was ecstatic to be Harry Potter's girlfriend; Harry…well, at least he wasn't hounded by the other girls anymore. Though in the last few weeks, he had to fend off Malfoy a little more than normal. Malfoy was being extra vicious in taunting Harry about his relationship with Ginny. Harry didn't mind; it got annoying sometimes, but Malfoy was a distraction. If Harry was busy fighting with Malfoy, then he didn't have to spend time with Ginny and her giggling friends who liked to talk about boys all the time. _I may be gay, but I'm a manly gay. I don't need to hear about their boy problems._

But today, Harry couldn't escape his problem with Ginny. The previous night, Harry came back into his room and found Ginny sprawled on his bed. It was not a fun way for his best friend to waltz in at the time. Ron started to yell, Ginny fought back and Harry kicked both of them out.

Then that morning, Ron gave Harry a big spiel about the rules of dating his sister. Harry had to reassure him that he firmly believed in marriage before sex. Ron seemed to believe his words as Harry really did believe in that except when it came to true love. _Hmm, yeah. That will not be happening with Miss Weasley._

Harry was in the corridor of the Great Hall and about to walk in when he heard Malfoy and his crew.

"So Potter," drawled Malfoy as he began his daily routine, "have you popped Weaselette's cherry yet?"

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood."

Harry continued on his way inside and strolled quickly to the Gryffindor table.

Draco and his crew of sixth year Slytherins followed Potter.

"Not in the mood, eh? I'm sure you tell her that all the time," laughed Malfoy along with his friends.

Harry stood in the middle of the Great Hall and counted to ten to lessen his anger and lust. _Why must I think of his tongue whenever I hear his voice? Just because he's hot doesn't mean I can lust after his witty tongue. Damn, I got it bad._

"Some of us are fortunate to not be like you," Harry bit back.

"Beautiful? Yes, I know. How lucky that it is I who was bestowed this beauty," Draco haughtily proclaimed.

Harry turned around. Everyone in the Great Hall stopped what they were doing and watched the heated conversation. It had been a while since the students got to watch Harry and Malfoy argue in the Great Hall and luckily, the professors weren't there yet. The last fight was on the fourth floor in which Harry had a certain body part hexed to be double in size and Malfoy was covered in honey and yellow feathers.

"You are so full of yourself," Harry scoffed.

He noticed everyone was watching and hoped it didn't turn into an incident like the fourth floor.

"I've never denied it but back to the topic at hand," said Draco at which he sauntered up to Potter.

They stood between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables staring down at each other.

"I don't blame you from touching her. From what I've heard, she's been around the Quidditch pitch as often as the snitch."

While Malfoy was speaking, Harry couldn't help but get angry. He didn't know why, but after last night and this morning, he wanted to shut everyone up about sex. _It's not like it's a sport and someone was going to get a trophy._

"I'm surprised she hasn't popped _your_ cherry yet," Draco couldn't help but add in.

"That's it!"

Harry lounged at Malfoy and took him down, landing on top of him. Harry tried to get some punches, but Malfoy was swiftly blocking them with his arms.

Draco got the upper hand, and he was on top of Potter trying to stop him from fighting.

All the while, the students were egging on Potter and the Slytherins cheered their Prince. Professor McGonagall walked into the Great Hall to see her students out of their seats and hollering.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall called out.

No one answered her. She marched through the crowd and made it to the center. She spotted the trouble makers instantly.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy! Stop this ruckus at once. I will not have my students acting in such behavior."

The surrounding boys from Gryffindor and Slytherin pulled the two apart. Draco glared menacingly at Potter while Harry couldn't even look at Malfoy. Both boys were a little disappointed of letting it get that far.

"Both of you will serve detention tonight and tomorrow night after dinner with your respective heads of house. Now, go to your tables."

Harry and Draco took one last look at each other before walking to their respective tables. _If only…_

* * *

The professors had had enough of the constant fighting between the boys. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape had agreed to meet with Professor Dumbledore in his office to discuss about possible solutions. They were both tired of losing house points and spending countless nights in detention with them. It was after breakfast they decided to corner Dumbledore.

"Albus, you must stop this at once," Minerva began as she entered the room, "The school year is close to the end, and their fighting has escalated beyond hexing to acting like a bunch of barbarians."

"Minerva is right," agreed Severus, walking in right behind her, "As much as Potter deserves detention, even I am getting weary of watching him every night."

Albus looked at his two favorite professors. He had heard about the scuffle this morning and was in the process of thinking of a solution. It just so happened they came in at the right time.

He held up a bowl of candy and asked, "Lemon drop?"

Minerva and Severus stood incredulously in front of his desk.

"Have you not heard what we said, Headmaster?"

"Oh, no, my boy. I heard the both of you, but do not worry. I have everything under control." Albus popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"And what is that precisely?" asked Minerva.

She always hated it when Albus spoke vaguely; it usually meant no one was going to find out. She watched as Albus' smile grew and that everlasting twinkle in his eyes brightened.

"It appears, Minerva, that he is not going to tell us," Severus concluded.

"All in due time, Severus. All in due time," Dumbledore said cryptically while picking another lemon drop.

_**

* * *

**_

Please Review!


	2. Ch 2

**Author's Note: **Enjoy the new scenes. ^_^

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**May 26 (Monday)**

The weekend was finally over, and the students entered the Great Hall for breakfast before classes began. Harry was walking down the stairs with Ginny; he was glad that she was backing off a little about the sex thing. It had only been about three weeks since Harry asked her out. But now she kept hanging off of him, acting like the prized girlfriend of the Boy-Who-Lived.

As they were about to reach the Great Hall, he spotted Malfoy walking out.

"Move out of my way, Potter," spat Draco.

Harry stopped in front of Malfoy annoyed. He was hoping to not see him until Potions, but it wasn't meant to be. He didn't want to get into another fight.

"I'm just trying to get to the Great Hall, Malfoy," retorted Harry.

"Well, there's plenty of space. There's no need to be taking _my_ space," Draco sneered at Potter. _That was a weak comeback._

His eyes flicked to the side of Potter. _Of course, she's here. Doesn't she give him breathing room?_

Ginny huffed; she was tired of being ignored while Harry and Malfoy had their staring contest. She tried to tug Harry inside, but he wouldn't budge.

"Really, Malfoy, is that the best you can do?" Ginny finally butted in.

She stood there impatiently, her eyes peering at Malfoy in an uninterested fashion.

"Are you speaking to me, Weaselette?" Malfoy turned to her.

"Well, my mouth is moving, and I'm looking at you," sassed Ginny.

She unlatched her hand from Harry's arm and fixed them on her hips.

"So, why don't you go back to your girlfriend? Oh wait…isn't it your boyfriend'?" She tapped her finger on her lips as she pretended to ponder.

"Does that make you the girlfriend, Malfoy?" Ginny mocked him. She continued to pretend to think over the 'difficult' question.

Draco felt a little insulted by the insinuation of him being the _girl_ of the relationship. He looked over at Potter and saw him peering with an unreadable face. _I wonder what he's thinking. I'm usually good at reading him._

_Draco could never be the girl in the relationship _thought Harry. He tried to ignore his girlfriend and just watch Malfoy. He felt Ginny shrug and turn to him.

"Let's go, Harry. I don't want to be around this bleached blond anymore," whined Ginny.

"I'll be right there," dismissed Harry.

"Okay, Pooky."

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ginny lean in to kiss him. He barely stopped the grimace on his face as his lips touched hers. She spun around for the flair effect and strode into the Great Hall. Harry shook his head to clear his mind and eventually turned back to Malfoy.

"Sorry about that Dr—uh, Malfoy. I don't know what's up with her."

"Whatever, like I give a damn about what your little _harlot_ says about me. Now, move out of my way," he spat.

Draco shoved Harry harshly with his shoulder and walked towards the dungeons. He could not believe Harry apologized to him. It was such odd behavior that Draco did the only thing he could… pretend to not give a damn.

Before he turned the corner, Harry's voice stopped him.

"You know, you don't have to be such an arse all the time. Underneath it all, I'm sure you're a very decent bloke." Then Harry walked into the Great Hall leaving Draco speechless.

* * *

Harry tried to ignore the disappointment he felt. He never fully understood how Malfoy could get under his skin all the time. He saw Hermione and Ron seated in their regular spots and to his irritation, Ginny sat next to his spot. He took a few deep breaths as he sat down. _I can do this._ There were murmurs of 'hellos' and 'mornings' passed around. He piled an unhealthy amount of pancakes onto his plate. _She's talking to her friends and will probably ignore me…hopefully._

Startled out of his thoughts, Harry felt a hand caress his thigh. His eyes darted towards Ginny, but she pretended nothing was happening as she talked to one of her friends next to her. Harry tried to brush off her hand, but her grip just tightened. _SIGH…shouldn't I be happy her hand is there?_ Harry tried his best to ignore the way her fingers were tapping. _I am a teenage boy. Why doesn't anything happen down there when she does that?_

Harry went back to eating his pancakes. Beneath his fringe, he looked up and saw Hermione and Ron quietly talking. He always knew those two were meant for each other. Their relationship was beautiful. They were never overly gushy about their feelings and calling each other corny endearments. Then he thought about his relationship with Ginny. He shuddered as he thought about the recent times when Ginny called him Honey Bear in public. _Why did I ask Ginny out? It's not that I don't like her, but sometimes…UGH! Every time she touches me, I get nauseated. Maybe I should admit…_

Just as soon as he was about to confess to himself, the owl post flew in. Harry looked up and watched all the owls fly to their owners with letters and packages. He saw Hedwig flying around before zooming towards him. She landed next to his plate.

"Hey, girl. How's your day?" Harry asked as he stroked her feathers.

Hedwig held out her leg, and Harry untied the letter she carried. It read: _'To Harry'. Wonder who this is from? The only letters I got were from Sirius and… yeah, so… I hope this isn't from one of those rabid admirers again. When will they understand…I'm not going to marry them!_ Harry opened the envelope and took out the letter.

_**When the visions around you,**_

_**Bring tears to your eyes**_

_**And all that surround you,**_

_**Are secrets and lies**_

_**I'll be your strength,**_

_**I'll give you hope,**_

_**Keeping your faith when it's gone**_

_**The one you should call,**_

_**Was standing here all along…**_

_**And I will take**_

_**You in my arms**_

_**And hold you right where you belong**_

_**Till the day my life is through**_

_**This I promise you**_

_**You saved all of us, but no one was there to save you. This time, let someone be your hero.**_

_**Your Secret Admirer**_

…_whoa._

Ginny looked over Harry's shoulder and asked, "Who's the letter from, Honey Bear?"

Harry stopped his groan just in time to answer, "I'm not sure, Ginny."

"Well, what does it say?" Hermione said finally joining the rest of the world. Ron looked on expectantly.

"Oh, it's nothing," Harry lied convincingly, "Just one of those weekly Gringotts updates."

He looked at the note again when he saw the three of them lose interest. The letter brought a real smile to his face; he hadn't worn one in so long. _Someone to be a hero for me for once? What a novel idea._ While Harry reread the letter, he overheard Seamus talking, derailing his thoughts all together.

"What did you say Seamus?" Harry asked, turning to Seamus who sat on the other side of Ron.

The surrounding Gryffindors turned to listen to the biggest gossiper in school.

"Didn't you hear, Harry? Boot just broke up with Malfoy last night. Something about him not putting out which is a bunch of lies. We all know Malfoy is a player."

Ron's face contorted in disgust. He wasn't a homophobe like most people thought he would be, considering his friend is gay, but Ron didn't want mental pictures of Malfoy doing the deed with anyone.

"Seamus, I'm trying to keep my breakfast down," whined Ron, "And anyway, how do you know? You were in our dorm last night."

"I like to keep up with the gay news around here, okay? And besides, did you forget who my boyfriend is?"

Seamus was currently dating Malfoy's best friend, Blaise Zabini. The Gryffindors were a little tetchy about the couple, but after a few weeks of having Zabini spending time in their common room, they began to enjoy his company.

While Ron and Seamus were arguing, Harry tuned them out after hearing the news about Malfoy and Boot. He couldn't help but let a silly grin grace his face. _It's about time they broke up. Boot was completely out of his league._

"Mate, you alright?" Ron asked after Seamus left to meet Zabini.

"What?"

Harry looked away from his half eaten breakfast and looked up to see Ron and Hermione staring.

"You're grinning like a fool, Harry," Hermione replied.

"I feel great, actually," said Harry as he looked back at the letter in his lap, "You know, I'm going to head to Potions."

Harry shoved the note in his pocket and collected his bag.

"You didn't finish your breakfast," Ron reasoned. He was a little worried that Harry _wanted_ to go to Potions early.

"I'm good." Harry got up and strode out of the hall.

Ginny noticed her hand was touching the bench and looked up to see Harry leaving.

"Bye, Pooky. Have a good day!" she yelled out and waved.

Everyone in the hall stopped talking and looked at Harry while he stopped mid-stride. _I can't hit her. She's my best mate's sister. Can't hit her…best mate's sister._ Harry chanted as he continued to walk out and ignore the snickers that came mainly from the Slytherin table. _That was so embarrassing._

"Well, that was rude," Ginny said back at the table, "He didn't say bye back. What's wrong with him?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other before turning towards Ginny.

"He's just trying to get used to the whole being in a relationship thing," Ron replied.

Ginny shrugged and went back to talking with her friends. Ron continued to eat as did Hermione. He was a little worried about Harry. He seemed to be getting irritated by his sister's presence. Ron couldn't blame him; his sister had become one of those girls who wanted to be the trophy wife. _I'll just have to keep an eye open. I know Ginny has true feelings for Harry, but I wonder if Harry does._

* * *

Draco went back to the common room to think. He had a very busy evening last night, and this morning hadn't turned out any better. He didn't really care that Boot broke up with him; just mad that Boot did the breaking up. He'd admit that Boot was nice looking and an okay guy, but there was no fire. He wasn't going to sleep with the guy just for the sex. Draco had standards.

While he walked to his room for privacy, Draco thought back to Potter's apology. Of all the years they known each other, not once did they apologize. Draco could not comprehend the phrase _Sorry about that, Malfoy_ coming out of Potter's mouth. It didn't escape his notice that Potter almost said _Draco_. _What is going on with us?_

After a few minutes thinking over the situation, a letter popped into the room and landed on his face. Furrowing his brow in curiosity, Draco hauled himself up to a sitting position and grabbed the letter. _'To Draco'.__ I wonder who this is from._

**_Pardon the way that I stare._**

**_There's nothing else to compare._**

**_The sight of you leaves me weak._**

**_There are no words left to speak._**

**_You're just too good to be true._**

**_Can't take my eyes off of you._**

**_I've spent the last six years watching you and I know there has to be another side to your arrogance; the side that expresses _Draco_ to the world._**

**_Your Secret Admirer_**

Draco didn't know how to respond. He'd gotten letters from admirers before, but they were always so juvenile. Something stopped him from burning it like the rest; he didn't know what it was about this letter. Luckily, he could tell the writer was a male, _Thank Merlin,_ from the script, and it was someone from Hogwarts, possibly in his year.

He thought about the males in his year while lying back down. It eventually led him to the reason he was confused before the letter appeared.

_Potter…_

Draco knew it couldn't possibly be from Potter though. A feeling of disappointment shot through him. _What the hell?_

_~You know what._

_I don't want to talk about it._

Draco turned over onto his stomach and buried his head in his pillow.

_~Admit it already. I'm tired of trying to convince you. Your subconscious, me, already knows._

_There's nothing to admit to._

_~Yes, there is. Why do you think you were so distant with Boot? You can try to ignore me, but I will keep pestering you constantly until you finally give in. And when you do, I won't stop gloating in you-_

"FINE! I'll admit it. I like Harry Potter! Did you hear me? I like HARRY POTTER!" Draco shouted sitting up during his confession.

He finally realized that he said that out loud. Flushed with embarrassment, he lied back down and covered his face with his hands.

_~Was that so hard?_

_SIGH…why do I have a voice in my head?_

_~The question is why do you listen to said voice?_

_Shut up._

Draco contemplated staying in bed all day before getting up. He hauled his book bag off the floor and walked out of his room. The letter was still in his hand until he shoved it into his book bag to deal with it later.

_Oh, Merlin! How will I face Potter now?_

* * *

**May 31 (Saturday)**

**_I'm sorry that I hurt you_**

**_It's something I must live with everyday_**

**_And all the pain I put you through_**

**_I wish that I could take it all away_**

**_And be the one who catches all your tears_**

**_That's why I need you to hear_**

**_I've found a reason for me_**

**_To change who I used to be_**

**_A reason to start over new_**

_**and the reason is You**_

_**You should probably know that we never really got along. It's probably because we see what we want to see and not what's underneath.**_

_**But enough about that…"How was your day?" One of these days, I will get a reply to it, but until then, here's how my day went…**_

This was the sixth letter that Harry had received. They always brought a smile to his face. He desperately wanted to write back, but the letters would always arrive differently. Mostly, they would appear before he woke up. And whoever it was made sure there was no trace of their magical signature.

Harry got up from his bed after he placed the letter under his pillow. He headed to the showers to start the new day with a smile on his face. _I have to figure out who this is, but in the mean time, I need to go buy some dress robes for the ball. And on the way there, I can think through my issues._

* * *

Draco rolled onto his stomach and heard a crinkling sound. He yawned before he opened his eyes and saw another letter. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up and picked it up.

**_There's a pain that sleeps inside_**

**_It sleeps with just one eye_**

**_And awakens the moment that you leave_**

**_Though I try to look away_**

**_The pain it still remains_**

**_Only leaving when you're next to me_**

**_Do you know, that every time you're near_**

**_Everybody else seems far away_**

_**So can you come and make them disappear**_

_**Make them disappear and we can stay**_

_**Maybe one day we'll meet eye to eye and the pain will subside. You don't know how much power you hold over me.**_

_**But I'm going to stop being so melodramatic. You probably wouldn't like that very much… oh well.**_

_**My day went rather smoothly. I didn't have any points deducted…**_

And Draco continued to read.

_I have to find out who this is._

The letters had been arriving daily for a few days now. Draco had been waking up every morning to find a letter stashed somewhere either in his trunk, books, or right in front of him. He had no idea how they got into his room but assumed the house elves did it.

After reading the letter and trying to wipe the smile off his face, Draco hid the letter with the others in the bottom of his trunk. It wouldn't do well for his roommates to find something incriminating. He searched through his dresser to find comfortable clothes and went to the showers.

_I should go flying to clear my head._

* * *

As Draco exited the corridor leading from the dungeon, he saw Potter walking down the stairs heading to the Entrance doors as well.

"Not now," cried Draco.

He was in too much of a good mood to let it be ruined by Potter. Draco reached the foyer and stood before the open doors. Surprisingly, there were no students hanging around, so he was sure they wouldn't have an audience. _They're probably all in Hogsmeade._

Harry continued to walk towards the door, but slowed down as he reached Malfoy. For once, he was feeling sure of himself and took a good look at Malfoy. _He's looking good in his Quidditch gear. How is it I never noticed _that_ before?_

"I didn't say anything, Malfoy, and I won't. I'm in too good of a mood," smiled Harry.

Draco stopped confused; he had never seen Potter smile a happy smile to him before. _Has Hell frozen over and turned me straight?_

"What's wrong with you?" asked Draco.

Harry just continued to smile at him; he wasn't about to let Malfoy ruin his good mood. He noticed that Malfoy looked confused; he was going to milk it for all its worth. _Aww…he looks adorable…damn, why does my mind say things like that?_

"I should ask you that. You're looking a little confused."

As Harry answered Malfoy, his feelings for the blond began to resurface and his problem started to diminish his good mood; but hearing the blond trying to respond stopped it.

"It's nothing…it's just – uh," Draco sputtered. He had never been this tongue-tied in front of anyone especially Potter.

"Just what?"

"Nothing," Draco waved off as he walked out the doors and headed to the Quidditch pitch.

Harry was even more amused by Malfoy's antics. He followed him out the door and caught up with him. His curiosity got the better of him though as they walked in silence for awhile.

"Potter," Draco broke the silence, "We've been walking next to each other for ten minutes and neither of us has been sent to the infirmary yet. Why is that?"

As they got to the Quidditch pitch, Draco leaned his broom against one of the goal post. He turned to face Potter and watched the wind sweep strands of hair across Potter's face. He still stood there with that silly smile on his face, and Draco just wanted to kiss those soft lips. _Today has been such a good day. _

"I woke up to a good day," replied Harry.

"You did too, huh? I guess miracles can happen," drawled Draco with a slight smile.

Both of them seemed to be comfortable enough to genuinely smile at each other. And they both knew at that moment that there hostile relationship had turned into a tentative truce.

Harry decided it was a good time to leave before something bad happened. He didn't want to spoil it.

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry spoke softly, "Well, I'll let you get on your way. See you later, Malfoy." He turned back out of the pitch and walked towards the town.

"See you," Draco replied back after Potter was gone from his sight. _Hopefully sooner._

Draco was so ecstatic he grabbed his broom and soared up towards the sky at lightning speed. He knew there was a slim chance of Potter living on the other side of the fence, but Draco was happy to know that there was a possibility of friendship.

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Ch 3

**Author's Note: **Enjoy the new scenes. ^_^

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**June 5 (Thursday)**

It was there one month anniversary, and Ginny couldn't wait for that night. She was currently sitting in her room going over the plans with her friends.

"So I told Harry that an hour after dinner, he is to meet me at the Astronomy tower. It is now two hours before dinner. I want you girls to help me decorate the place."

"What is it going to look like?" Helen asked.

The five girls were scattered around Ginny's bed as they were doing each other's nails.

"I was thinking lots of pink. The tower is such a dreary place; pink will make it happy."

"Oh, and let's not forget lots of blankets and pillows. It should be comfortable for your first time," informed Mary.

"Like I don't know that." Ginny rolled her eyes as she thought about what Mary said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Ginny.

Hermione opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, Ginny. Have you seen your brother around?" She looked at the girls seated around Ginny's bed. A little slip of worry crept into her mind as she saw the girls smile wickedly.

"Oh, he took Harry somewhere. I asked him to keep him busy."

"Why?"

The girls giggled; Hermione was now scared of the answer.

"It's our one month anniversary, and I'm planning something special."

"Do I dare ask what it is?" Hermione hoped it wasn't another attempt on Harry's virtue.

"She's hoping that tonight will be the night," replied Torie.

Hermione asked incredulously, "Don't you think you're rushing things?"

"Of course, she's not," said Beth, "Everyone knows by one month that sex should happen regularly."

Now, it was a known fact that the girls in Ginny's circle of friends had some experience. Hermione was just thankful that she wasn't in the inner circle.

"I'm certain Harry doesn't believe that," declared Hermione.

"Probably but I won't give him much choice once he sees me in this." Ginny held up a lacy pink teddy complete with matching stockings and garter.

"Ginny, I'm saying this as Harry's best friend. This isn't going to work," Hermione declared and with that she walked out to look for her boyfriend and Harry.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about, Gin. Let's continue."

* * *

It was about an hour after dinner, and Harry was making his way up to the Astronomy Tower. He had a feeling of what Ginny was going to do. He just didn't know how to remind her that he wasn't ready. There was no way he was going to just let her take his virginity; he had standards.

Harry climbed the stairs up to the tower and opened the door. He stood in the doorway, hand clutching the knob, in disbelief. The room looked as if a fairy exploded and covered the room with pink flowers, pink candles, pink pillows, and pink blankets. In the middle of the room, Ginny stood in a pink lacy teddy in matching stockings and a garter.

"Hello, honey bear," whispered Ginny.

Harry took one look at her and slammed the door shut. He ran back down the stairs, away from Ginny, away from his problems. He couldn't handle the pressure anymore.

Harry was still running down the stairs when he, once again, bumped into Malfoy.

"Seriously, Potter. We need to stop meeting like this," drawled Draco as he looked down at Potter sprawled on the floor.

Harry covered his face with his hands to hide his red face. No matter what Malfoy said nowadays, it always brought a smile to Harry's face. He lied still on the floor when he felt a hand nudge him on his shoulder. Lowering his hands, he looked up and saw Malfoy extending his hand in help. Harry grabbed onto his hand and was hoisted up onto his feet.

"Sorry about that," mumbled Harry, "I'll watch where I'm going next time."

"Yes, well, what's gotten your knickers in a twist?" Draco asked curiously as he watched the blush fade off Potter's face, "Is the She-Weasel still hounding to pop your cherry?"

"Malfoy, why do you have to be so crude?"

Draco could tell Potter was annoyed, but there was a hint of fondness he heard that he didn't think he would ever get to hear.

"That certainly answered my question. You didn't even deny it."

"Okay, fine." exclaimed Harry, "Yes, she was trying to _pop my cherry_. I can't seem to get her to stop. Is it so bad that I want to wait for true love? I don't understand why no one seems to think its normal for a male to want to wait instead of dropping his pants and boning every person he sees."

During Potter's rant, Draco was shocked at first for him to reveal such feelings, but he was humble at the fact that he was allowed to hear such things from Potter's mouth. Ever since that day on the Quidditch pitch, Draco had been thinking about him a lot. He didn't quite understand their relationship, but he would take what he could get; even if it was a late-night rant.

"Sorry about that," Harry smiled ruefully, "I don't know why I'm telling you my problems."

"It's not like you could tell She-Weasel's brother."

"Stop calling her that, and yes…I guess you're right. Anyway, why are you here?"

"I have a little cold and was visiting the infirmary. I should be getting back though. My friends are throwing me a surprise birthday party."

"And how do you know…"

"I'm the Slytherin Prince," Draco haughtily replied.

They walked in companionable silence. Both boys lost in their own worlds.

Draco looked down at Potter amused as he said, "Do you notice that you walked me down to the dungeons?"

"Oh! I guess I did," said Harry as he looked at his surroundings. They stood in front of a blank stone wall that Harry recognized as the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.

"It's okay. Just don't be expecting a kiss," Draco cockily told him.

Harry blushed at the thought of Malfoy kissing him.

"Shut up," Harry playfully said as he gently shoved Malfoy.

Draco grabbed onto his hand and pulled him into his personal space. He looked down at those mesmerizing eyes. They were like a field of tall green grass swaying in the harsh thunderstorm; Draco just wanted to run through them and get lost forever.

_What is he doing?_ Harry didn't know what to think of Malfoy's sudden movement. He peered up through wide eyes and saw the transformation of the arrogant Malfoy into the sweet and kind Draco.

But luck was not on the boys' side as the entrance slid open.

"Draco," shouted Goyle from the common room entrance, "We've been waiting for you."

At the sound of the voice, Harry jumped back and put some good distance between him and Malfoy. He couldn't even look at him, so he kept his eyes glued to the floor. He peeked through his lashes and saw Malfoy glaring at Goyle. He wondered if it was because Goyle interrupted the almost-kiss.

"I'll be right there," hissed Draco. He turned back to Potter and softly said, "Now, where were we?"

"Look, I have to go, but…uh, have a happy birthday," stammered Harry. He turned away and headed out of the dungeons. Harry was about to turn a corner when he looked over his shoulder.

Draco sent Goyle back inside and watch Potter leave. He wanted to see if there was a possibility of the almost-kiss meaning something. He watched closely as Potter placed a hand on the corner wall and looked over his shoulder. _Yes!_

Harry saw Malfoy smirking at him; he had to turn back before his face flamed. He had never seen that smirk before. All the smirks pointed at him had been laced with hatred. This one was sexy and made Harry think naughty thoughts. _That smirk was definitely Draco, not Malfoy._

* * *

**June 16 (Monday)**

It was Monday night and Harry finally had a free night. He had an exam that morning and it was a killer. No one was currently in his bedroom, so Harry took this rare opportunity to pull out his letters from under his pillow and read them. It had been over a month since the letters started arriving. The only clue Harry had come up with was that his admirer was from Slytherin and male. Harry propped himself against his pillows and close the drapes around his bed.

Half an hour later, Harry heard the door creak open. He hurriedly shoved the letters under his pillow and grabbed a Quidditch magazine.

"Harry, can we talk?"

"Sure, Ron. What's up?"

Ron walked in and took a seat on his bed. He moved his feet under him and was wringing his hands in his lap. Harry was worried; Ron had his serious face on.

Releasing his breath, Ron asked, "Are you okay?"

Harry took a moment to analyze if he had been acting differently. _I haven't done anything._

"Of course, I am. Why would you ask?"

"I've been watching you lately. You seem so uncomfortable with Ginny, but just fine when it's anyone else."

_Oh no. I thought I was careful._ Harry moved his legs to the side of his bed to face Ron. He was afraid to tell Ron the truth, but there was at least some truth to what he was going to say next.

"I don't know what you want me to say to that. I just…uh, you know my track record with girls. It's practically non-existent!"

"So you're just nervous?"

"Yes! I'm just trying to be the perfect boyfriend. You know those vultures in the press would love to hear otherwise."

"That's true. Anyway, Ginny told me about the anniversary fiasco."

_Oh, come on! Does everyone know about that?_ Harry covered his face to hide the rising blush.

"Oh Merlin; how embarrassing."

"It's alright, mate. It's not like I want you to do…_that_ with my sister. Besides, I made sure she knew that you wanted to wait until marriage."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Let's go find Hermione."

They both got up and headed down to the common room.

* * *

**_And hold you right where you belong… Tell me that we belong together… and the reason is you… Say it's me that you'll adore_**

Ginny stared at the letters she found underneath Harry's pillow. She had gone into the boys' room to talk to Harry, not knowing she just missed him, but she got sidetracked upon seeing Harry's bed. She had lied down to get familiarized with it; she was hoping to get acquainted with it soon. Ginny had stretched her arms out and felt her fingers curl around some parchments. Confusion and a little anger were just some of the emotions she felt when she read them.

"I'll get to the bottom of this," she muttered and walked out of the room with the letters in hand.

Ginny went down the stairs to search the common room. She spotted her brother, Hermione, and Harry sitting in their usual corner of the room.

"What the hell is this, Harry?" shouted Ginny as she marched over to their corner. The rest of the common room stopped their activities and watched the proceedings.

"What are you talking about, Gin?"

"I'm talking about these!" Ginny threw the stack of parchments in his lap.

Harry froze when he saw the letters. _What the hell was she doing on my bed?_ He just stared at them in his lap and calmly replied.

"They're just letters from a fan. They cheer me up when I need it."

"Well, that's why I'm here now. I'm the girlfriend, so I'm just going to burn them."

Ginny bent over to pick up the stacks and walked over to the fireplace. While everyone in the common room watched Ginny, Hermione was watching Harry. She sat confused as to why Harry would keep letters from a fan; they were usually dim-witted. She saw the panic expression and decided it was time to intervene. _Apparently, these aren't regular letters._

"Ginny?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yes, Hermione?" Ginny turned around before she threw the letters in.

"Would you mind if I read them first? I'm curious to see what his fans write to him now. Surely it's changed after a few months."

"Okay; just make sure to get rid of them later," said Ginny as she walked over and handed them to her.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they go where they belong."

Ginny smiled at Hermione and kissed Harry bye before she left the common room. Hermione looked back at Harry; he stared apprehensively at her. Hermione turned and whispered in Ron's ear before she got up and dragged Harry up to his room.

Once there, Hermione spelled the door locked and silenced the room. Harry sat on his bed looking forlorn; Hermione joined him on his bed. She looked down at the letters in her lap and back up at Harry. She didn't really want to upset him, but she needed to know a few things.

"Harry," she hesitantly asked, "what do these mean?"

Harry's head snapped up at the sound of her voice.

"It's nothing, Hermione," he replied averting his eyes.

"Nothing?" She flicked the letters into Harry's lap. "These don't look like nothing."

These were Harry's secrets; he didn't want to tell her. The letters were something that he had all to himself and didn't have to share with anyone. He was so confused. He couldn't talk to Ron, but Hermione was a big sister of sorts. _I should explain a few things at least._

There was a feeling in Hermione's gut that told her Harry wasn't as committed in his relationship as much as Ginny was. There was also a feeling that he didn't find Ginny or any female attractive. She waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts.

"These letters are from a secret admirer. I've gotten a letter almost every day for a month and…they're just so…amazing! They have the sweetest lyrics ever from some of my favorite songs. They're not the usual corny love letters that you would expect from those fans. They like to tell me how their day went at the end of the letters; just a little peek inside to see who they really are. It makes me feel…normal and special at the same time. I can't explain it."

Harry stopped rambling as he silently thought about his secret admirer. Normally, he would have discarded such letters, but something just pulled his attention to this one.

Hermione watched Harry stewing in his own thoughts. She waited a few minutes before voicing her opinion.

"Harry, I kind of figured you weren't really into Ginny. She cares about the idolized version she created of you."

Harry lifted his head to meet her eyes. "You knew?"

"I'm very observant," she stated giving him an encouraging smile.

"I just don't know what to do," Harry whispered.

"From the way you spoke about this person, I think you do."

"Thanks, Hermione."

"That's what I'm here for," she said as she scooted closer to give Harry a one-arm hug.

* * *

**June 24 (Tuesday)**

Snape and McGonagall were once again sitting in Dumbledore's office.

"I have to admit," McGonagall began, "Whatever you did Albus, it seems to have paid off. I haven't once had to deduct points."

"Nor have I had to spend nights in detention with Potter," Snape continued.

"Now see, that is what I call progress." Dumbledore replied as he picked a lemon drop from his bowl.

As Dumbledore looked at his two friends and colleagues, he pondered on his decision he made. It was a risky move to get the two students more acquainted; he just didn't realize how far they would take it.

"Well, I… am curious as to what your plan consists of, Albus," Snape inquired.

"Plan? What plan?"

McGonagall and Snape shared a look before facing the Headmaster. They hated when Dumbledore pretended to not know anything.

"Albus, a few days ago you said you had a plan."

"Really, Minerva? I do not recall such a discussion."

Another shared expression was exchanged between McGonagall and Snape. They knew Dumbledore was not going to reveal anything.

* * *

**June 27 (Friday)**

On their way to Hogsmeade, Harry was thinking of an excuse to get away from Ginny. She wanted to go into town for some last minute shopping for the dance tomorrow. He decided simple was best and faked that he had to tie his shoes. Ginny wanted to wait for him, but he insisted she go on ahead. It worked.

Ginny was annoyed once again; it seemed Harry never wanted to be around her, but she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. She figured if she pretended to respect Harry's wishes, he would cave quicker. It could be a few weeks, but it would be worth it.

Leaving from Hogsmeade, Draco was heading back after getting a few shots of firewhiskey with the boys. He had a lot to think about the past few weeks and just wanted to get a clear head of it. But now as he walked back to the castle, thoughts of the mystery writer came to the forefront. He would have never fallen for someone who he had never met, but thankful wishing led him to think it was Potter. _Speaking of Potter, the little woman is coming this way._

"So, where is Mr. Ginny Weasley? Did you leave him keeping the fire warm?"

Draco sauntered up to her.

"Shut it, Malfoy. I don't have time for your pathetic insults," said Ginny as she walked passed him.

She didn't have time to argue with Malfoy. _Sometimes I think he wants Harry for himself. He always gets in our business._

"Where are you going in such a hurry? Trying to whore yourself up and try to get Potter to sleep with you?"

Harry caught up to Ginny; he couldn't postpone the inevitable forever. He saw Malfoy insulting Ginny and decided to intercede if he had to. Overhearing Malfoy's last comment though, Harry had to stifle a laugh. In all honesty, that was what he thought Ginny was doing.

"Unlike some people, at least I don't have to flaunt money for people to like me," retorted Ginny.

"As if you would ever have enough money for people to like you."

"Whatever, Malfoy. Not that it's any of your business, but Harry doesn't need seducing. He gives it up willingly."

"I do what now?" Harry interrupted. He didn't like the insinuation Ginny was proclaiming.

She twirled around; finally taking note of Harry coming back. She looked at Harry's angry stance and turned back to the smirk gracing Malfoy's face. She made a frustrated noise and stormed off to Hogsmeade.

Draco laughs softly at her misfortune, but then turns to Potter.

"You should remind your girlfriend it's not nice to spread lies."

"Yeah, I heard her. I don't know why she's so keen on having sex."

"I can think of a few reasons," Draco's sultry voice reached Potter's ears prompting him to blush.

Harry's anger at Ginny simply disappeared as he detected Malfoy's sly glance at his body; though he was embarrassed that his ex-arch enemy slash secret crush was aware of his non-existent sex life.

Draco wanted to stop his mouth, but those shots of firewhiskey were loosening his tongue. He knew he wanted Potter but was unsure if his feelings would be reciprocated. He hated the feeling of not knowing for sure. As he watched Potter's face, he saw the mixed emotions that were in conflict.

"It's not the end of the world, you know; to be a virgin," Draco pointed out as he tilted his head. He wanted to make sure he was making eye contact with Potter. "I think it's pretty noble of you."

Harry looked up at the declaration in shock. He never thought the Slytherin Ice Prince was preaching about the sanctity of sex.

Draco smirked at the look on Potter's face and said, "See you at the dance, Potter." And he continued on his way to the castle.

_**

* * *

**_

Please Review!


	4. Ch 4

**Author's Note: **Enjoy the new scenes. ^_^

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**June 28 (Saturday)**

**_Morning,_**

**_I know you're going with Ginny, but I have to ask you to meet me somewhere. Be in the courtyard at 10:10pm._**

**_Your Secret Admirer_**

The smile on Harry's face was almost too blinding. He was so happy to finally be meeting his secret admirer. He looked over at his clock. It read 11:00am. Harry looked around and saw his roommates still knocked out. Swinging his feet over the edge of his bed, Harry stretched out his arms and thought about what to do. _I should at least get some food in me, and maybe one more fly around the pitch._

* * *

_**Morning!**_

_**I think it's time for us to meet. Be in the courtyard at 10pm.**_

_**Your Secret Admirer**_

Draco read the note for the fifth time that morning. He already started to get ready for the day. Now that his secret admirer wanted to meet him, he couldn't wait for the next few hours to roll by.

_I wish it was Potter, but he's as straight as they come._

_~Are you sure about that?_

_You again; why don't you leave me alone?_

_~How can I? I'm you…idiot. Now, answer my question._

_I'm not an idiot! And - no, I'm not completely sure. There were times I thought he was looking at me, but be serious._

_~I am. I'm just saying there's nothing wrong with wishing._

_Malfoys don't wish. It's beneath them._

_~Shut up. I know you don't believe in that rulebook._

Draco ignored the nagging voice and went back to his hair.

* * *

**Evening**

"Hermione! I can't get my hair to stay in place. Please fix it."

Hermione looked into her full length mirror to see Harry standing in the doorway of the girls' room. _I should have never taught him that spell to use on the stairs._

"Sit on my bed and wait for me to finish mine."

Pouting just slightly, Harry walked in and sat down.

A few minutes later, "Okay, Harry. Come sit in the chair and I'll see what I can do."

Harry obeyed and sat on the chair. He was fidgeting slightly; his nerves were so rattled.

"Harry, stop fidgeting, or I'm letting you walk out of here with that bird's nest you call hair."

"…sorry."

"It's okay."

He stopped moving and just let his thoughts run wild. He wanted to make sure he looked great tonight. There was no room for error in his meeting with his secret admirer.

Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't help but wonder why Harry cared so much about his appearance. She knew he wasn't that interested in Ginny and wasn't about to dress to impress for her tonight. _Wonder what's up?_

* * *

"So, why am I going with you again?" Pansy asked Draco as the two of them reached the closed doors of the Great Hall; Blaise and Finnegan behind them.

"Because we didn't have dates. Well, I will in two hours, but I couldn't be seen dateless."

"Oh, shut up, you conceited git. Why couldn't you ask a guy? Wouldn't that make sense?"

"There's no one here up to my standards, except for one, but he's straight," Draco sighed morosely, jamming his hands into his pockets.

"Like that's ever stopped you before," Blaise snorted and continued, asking Draco casually with a raised eyebrow in graceful query, "And who is that by the way?"

"Am I speaking to you, Blaise?" Draco asked ignoring the question.

"No, but I wanted to add in my two cents."

The four of them laughed as they mingled with the other students waiting for the clock to strike 8.

* * *

About five minutes later, the Gryffindors plus Luna came down. Ron and Hermione were in front of the group. Dean, Parvati, Neville and Luna followed behind while Harry and Ginny lingered in the back.

Ginny had to pull Harry along; his thoughts were preoccupied about his meeting with his secret admirer. He was nervous and scared that he was going to make a fool of himself.

"I can't wait to see how they decorated the Great Hall. It's going to be wonderful. Don't you think, Harry?" asked Ginny.

She was desperately trying to act like the perfect girlfriend who respected the boundaries in a relationship, but she couldn't tolerate being ignored.

"Are you paying attention to me?" Ginny nudged him in the ribs.

"Oh, sorry Ginny. What did you say?"

"I said…" and Harry went back to his thoughts as Ginny droned on.

They stood off to the side of the hall and mingled with the surrounding students. Hermione separated from Ron to talk to Harry while Ginny left to gossip with her friends.

"So Harry, have you learned who your secret admirer is yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm not too worried." Harry smiled at Hermione.

Harry didn't want to explain that he was actually going to meet his secret admirer in case it didn't work out. Hermione worried too much about him already.

"Sweet Merlin," Luna's voice drifted around their group, "Draco is looking delicious. I'd certainly tap that."

Everyone close by turned to face her; she said it with such naturalness, and then they turned towards Malfoy. Most of the girls agreed whereas the guys pretended to gag.

Neville had to ask, "Are you feeling alright, Luna?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Um…nothing, sweetie. Just, uh…nothing."

Harry also turned to get a good look at Malfoy. _Oh, Merlin. Luna is right._

The group spotted Seamus with Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zabini and walked over. They got along with the Slytherins, but Malfoy was still a problem at times except recently. Hermione quietly told everyone to be nice; Zabini was very important to Seamus.

There were murmurs of "Hey" and "Hello" passed around. Seamus and Blaise tried the casual conversation to rid the awkwardness.

Harry didn't feel up to talking, so he stood off to the side waiting for the doors to open. Luckily, Ginny was still talking to her friends as if they didn't see each other every day. Harry stole a few glances at Malfoy now that he was closer.

A little embarrassed about what he said to Potter yesterday, Draco kept a respectable distance, though he couldn't help but stare. _Damn, he looks good in dark green. Maybe I should tell him that…just to be nice._

_~You're trying to get him to like you._

_I'm not even going to reply._

Draco made small talk around the group as he made his way to Potter's side. He had to admit, some of the Gryffindors were not so bad. Lovegood, on the other hand, was another story. He stood next to Pansy when Longbottom walked over.

"Evening, Pansy. You're looking exceptionally beautiful tonight," Neville complimented.

Pansy smiled wide; her face heating up as she giggled, "Thank you, Neville."

Draco looked at Pansy with a raised eyebrow. Pansy giggled even harder as she struck up a conversation with Longbottom.

Draco ignored them; he didn't want to understand what was going through Pansy's head. He was on a mission of his own.

Harry noticed Malfoy moving closer. Harry moved left; just in case Malfoy did want to talk. It had to be discretely of course. They stood next to each other, but Malfoy wasn't looking anywhere at Harry. _Merlin, he looks better this close up._

"Hello, Malfoy."

"Evening, Potter."

There was a small awkward pause.

"I see you went with Parkinson tonight."

"Pansy - and yes. I see you went with _your_ girl."

"She's not m-" Harry wanted to correct him, "…uh, yea. She's here somewhere."

There was another awkward pause before Draco finally faced Potter.

"I just wanted to say you look…uh," Draco hesitated.

"What? Hideous?" Harry looked up at Malfoy waiting for the impending insult to fly out.

Draco gave him a stern look.

"I was going to say nice, but since you thi-"

"You were going to give me a compliment?" Harry's face softened.

Draco stuttered, "Well I-I thought…maybe I should…"

"I think you look nice too…Draco," murmured Harry.

"What?" Draco froze in place as Potter walked off to find Ginny. _He called me Draco._

The doors opened and the students filed inside. Harry didn't know what came over him. His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty. _I just called him Draco._

The hall looked beautiful. They forewent the house colors and decorated with the basic colors of black and white. In the middle of the hall was a black marble dance floor. White shear panels of drapes were hoisted up displaying pictures of students throughout the year. There were large round tables that sat six people for the more intimate atmosphere. The floor excluding the dance space was a sparkling white contrasting lovely with the black chairs and table cloths. The center pieces were of black glass vases with white orchids blooming out. Placed on top for each occupant was a simple white mask that once on, it would change to match their outfit.

Harry took it all in as he and his friends walked in to find their tables. At his table sat Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Parkinson, and Ginny.

Dumbledore waited for everyone to settle in before he stood up to say a few words.

"Welcome students to the Masquerade Ball. I know everyone is eager for the term to end and some of you, this will be your last…" and Dumbledore continued his speech.

Everyone started to put their mask on when Dumbledore finished speaking. Once Draco did, he looked up and saw that Potter sat directly in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed Pansy's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Harry watched Malfoy and Parkinson dance. Draco looked so happy. _It kind of makes me wish Malfoy was my secret admirer. He looks so sweet._

"Harry, aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

Harry looked at Ginny then glanced over at the couples dancing, particularly Malfoy and Parkinson.

"You want to dance, M-Ginny?" Harry stumbled on her name, still staring at Malfoy.

"I would love to," she accepted and pulled Harry out of his seat and out to the dance floor.

* * *

About two hours later, Pansy and Draco were still dancing. Her eyes roamed the scene that greeted her, skimming swiftly over the numerous couples melting gently into each other's arms while they waltzed together. The girls' evening gowns were an explosion of color; the boys perfected the look of gentlemen in their dark dress robes.

The other students who weren't dancing were ensconced in their own cosy little circles of conversation, their hands lightly holding onto their drinks and sipping from it. The Great Hall was echoing with the gentle rise and fall of murmurs, slightly muffled by the music. A band played on the stage, and Pansy sighed blissfully when she heard the soft tinkling of the piano, the steady metronome of the gentle drums.

Then her eyes settled on her dance partner. _Draco sure has been acting strange since that obvious conversation he had with Potter._

"So Draco, what were you talking about with Potter?"

Draco stopped dancing and stared at Pansy.

"What are you talking about?" _I was sure no one saw us._

"I know you were talking to him."

"How do you know? You were preoccupied with Longbottom."

Pansy's cheek tinted a slight pink as she replied, "I know, but that doesn't mean I can't multitask."

Draco's lips were pressed firmly together; Pansy laughed at him.

"We can talk about this later. It's almost 10 o'clock and you have to go."

"I know, Pans. I've been checking the time every five minutes."

"Yes, I've noticed. Look, Draco," Pansy started as she dragged him off the dance floor, "I know you're nervous. Stop looking at me like that. I know you are. Anyway, you can't wait forever for Potter."

"What?" Draco grabbed Pansy by the shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. "Why would I be waiting for Potter?"

Pansy had her own smirk cross her face.

"Next time, hun, remember to put silencing charms up when you admit things, but I digress. You need to get going." Pansy shoved Draco away.

"You're lucky you're my best friend," hissed Draco.

"I know, dear. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Draco turned back and said jokingly, "Oh, so apparently I can do anything, right?"

"Shut up and go!"

* * *

Harry checked the time again; it was 10:00. He had ten minutes until he had to meet his secret admirer. He sat at their table with Ginny, Ron and Hermione; they were taking a breather from dancing.

"I'll be right back," Harry thought of a lie to leave, "I need to get some air."

"Oh, good. I'll come with-" Ginny tried to insert.

"No! That's quite alright," Harry hastily said.

"Nonsense. We should go somewhere quiet," Ginny failed incredibly at sounding seductive.

Hermione saw Harry's tight expression and went to intervene.

"Ginny, how did you get your hair so curly? I've tried many spells, but it just didn't work."

"Oh! Well, you see…" and Harry was thankful Ginny got sidetracked.

He met Hermione's gaze and mouthed "thank you" before he left the table.

* * *

Draco checked the time again; it was eight after ten. _Where the hell is he?_ Just then, he heard faint footsteps behind him. His face flushed with nervousness, so he left his mask on for the time being.

"Hello…I'm guessing since you're the only person out here means you're waiting for me."

_Why does that voice sound oddly familiar?_

"Yes. And it's only fair to say that since you're out here, you were looking for me," replied Draco.

He still didn't turn around when his secret admirer arrived. There was a part of him that didn't want to be disappointed because of his high hopes for Potter.

"I loved your letters by the way. I don't think I ever got lyrics that weren't cheesy sounding."

Draco listened as his secret admirer talked. He really didn't know what he was talking about. _I never sent him any letters._

"Heh…it was kind of sweet when you would tell me about your day. It was sincere. I usually don't get that in letters. My fans always talk about how much they know me instead. Your letters were such a relief."

_His fans? He's either very conceited or…_ Slowly pivoting, Draco faced his secret admirer. _Holy shit! _

Harry was a little disappointed that his secret admirer still had his mask on. _Well, maybe he's a little nervous. I know I am._

"That's pretty strange because I received letters from you too. And let me say, they were really…genuine. They sure did make me smile a lot more. My friends have been wondering why I've been so nice to them lately."

_I sent him letters?_ Harry had a strange feeling wash over him; one that made him rethink this whole situation.

"You seem to have figured me out when everyone had me pegged as a clone of my father. Anyway, your words really meant a lot to me. I don't think I ever 'met' someone like you."

Harry's head was spinning. He squinted at this mysterious person, trying to figure out what was going on.

"So…" he trailed off.

"I sent you letters?" questioned Harry, "You're the one who sent me letters."

"If you think about this, Potter, I'd say we were probably set up."

_I know that voice. N-no! It can't be._

"Um…could you take your mask off?"

"Why?" Draco asked haltingly. _I knew I shouldn't have said __Potter__._

"Because I want to make sure this is not a dream."

Draco took a deep breath before he lifted his hands to his face. He let out his breath and slid the mask down.

"Hi, Potter."

A few moments passed as they stared at each other. Neither of them wanted to move; afraid the other would run off.

"This is impossible," murmured Harry.

"When it comes to you, I think anything is possible."

"Stop it! Don't act like you know me," yelled Harry as he took a step back.

"Of course, I know you. If those letters are anything to go by…"

"No! I never wrote you anything." Harry looked around as if someone was about to jump out and laugh. "This has to be some kind of joke."

Draco saw Harry take another step. He didn't want him to go, but Draco had no idea how to make him stay.

"This isn't a joke. Well, I don't think it is. But who would really benefit from our humiliation?"

"I can think of many names and on the top of that list sits you."

"Well, this time you're wrong. Last night, when we almost kis-"

"Just STOP," screamed Harry as he turned away.

In a small, hurt voice, he continued, "I don't know how you did it, but I never took you to be this cruel. I can't believe I-I,"

Draco took a step forward; he had a feeling Harry was going to bolt.

"Potter?" Draco went to grab his arm.

Harry whirled around to face him. His eyes shone, but he refused to let the tears fall.

"I have to go," whispered Harry.

Draco barely heard those words before Harry dashed back into the castle. He stood there trying to stop his heart from racing. _What just happened?_

_**

* * *

**_

Please Review!


	5. Ch 5

**Author's Note: **Enjoy the new scenes. ^_^

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Harry ran back inside. He had to get away from Draco. _MALFOY! It's Malfoy…not Draco. _The Ball was still in full swing while he slowed down and walked back to his table. He grabbed his discarded mask and put it on. Looking around, he saw his friends dancing. Ginny sat at another table; once again, talking to her friends. _Does she not see them that often or something?_ Needing a distraction, Harry walked over.

"Hey, Gin. I'm back. Would you like to dance?"

Ginny and her friends looked up and started to giggle. _Major déjà vu._

"Where were you, honey bear?"

"Please, Ginny, don't call me that and like I said, I was outside getting some air. So, wanna dance or not?"

Ginny's brow creased but shrugged off Harry's impatient tone. She stood up and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Sure."

And Harry led Ginny to the dance floor. As they danced, his thoughts went back to what happened outside. _I must be crazy to ever think something good could happen._

* * *

Draco steadily walked back inside. He took a calm breath before he slipped his mask back on. He saw Potter dancing with the _h__arlot_ and just walked back to the table. Pansy was talking to Longbottom, and he sat next to her.

"Hey, Draco. How did it-" Pansy stopped and looked Draco over. _Something must have happened._

"Nev, would you be a dear and get us some drinks."

"No problem," replied Longbottom and left.

"Okay Draco," Pansy started, "You have my attention. What happened?"

She scooted her chair closer, so she could hold onto Draco's hand. Oddly enough, Pansy was the touchy feely Slytherin when it came to her friends.

Draco took one look at her and dropped his head onto the table.

"What makes you think something happened?" he mumbled.

"By the look on your face when you walked over…you looked upset."

All Draco could do was nod.

"Well then, what happened?"

Draco sighed. He lifted his head and then recounted what happened in the courtyard minus Potter's identity. Pansy gave his hand a squeeze.

"You just have to try harder."

"How much harder do you want me to try?"

Pansy would have laughed at seeing the Slytherin Ice Prince whining like a Hufflepuff. But he looked so despondent that she didn't have the heart to laugh.

"You didn't try hard enough; he still left. And you better do it tonight. We leave tomorrow for summer holidays."

"But what if he doesn't want me?"

"Then he's an idiot, but that's beside the point." Pansy slapped him on the side of his head. "What is wrong with you? You're a Malfoy. What is that crap you keep telling us? 'Malfoys always get what they want; they don't cry over it.' Now, act like the arrogant arse we all love and know."

Draco rubbed his head and scowled at Pansy. She just smiled sweetly at him until he cracked a smile too.

"I love you, Pans," laughed Draco.

"Love you, too."

He gave his honorary sister a big hug and then stood.

"I think I know what I should do."

* * *

Draco looked everywhere and finally found Professor Dumbledore speaking with Hagrid.

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore. May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. Pardon me, Hagrid."

Draco led Professor Dumbledore a little away from Hagrid. _I hope he goes for this._

"So, you wanted to speak with me, Mr. Malfoy?"

Those twinkling eyes were unnerving Draco, but he pushed ahead with his plan.

"Yes, Professor. I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"A favor?"

"This is embarrassing, but it's for Pot-Harry, sir." Draco whispered, "It's for Harry." Draco bowed his head in embarrassment. He never liked to ask for help, but for this, he was willing to do anything.

Dumbledore's smile and twinkle in his eye could have lit up London.

"Of course."

Draco's head snapped up and graced Dumbledore with a huge smile.

"You see there's this song…but he's not going to want…uh, he'll be too embarrassed-"

"Not a problem," interrupted Dumbledore, "I have the perfect spell."

* * *

Dancing with Ginny didn't really help distract Harry's thoughts. He was more depressed than he was almost two hours ago. It was nearing midnight, and Harry sat alone at the table. He watched everyone through his mask dancing and having a good time. He still didn't know what he was going to do with Draco. _Malfoy! Why can't I seem to stick to that? It's been like that for the last six years. Oh…who am I kidding? I'm completely smitten by him, and it has nothing to do with those letters. Who wrote them by the way if he didn't? It doesn't matter now. There's no way it would work anyway._

While Harry stewed in his maudlin thoughts, a note floated to the table in front of him. Not seeing it, Harry noticed the dance almost over; everyone was pairing up to dance the last song. _I hope Ginny doesn't find me._

The note sensed it being overlooked, so it flew up and smacked into Harry's face.

"Huh?"

Harry picked up the flapping note and read it.

**_This is for you. Please don't be upset anymore._**

Harry looked around but saw no one near his table. In fact, he noticed something strange happening.

* * *

Dumbledore whispered a string of Latin words and swished his wand in a complicated pattern.

"Good luck Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter," he said to himself.

* * *

At the neighboring table, Seamus and Zabini inched ever so closely in a kiss to the point where it looked like they were frozen in time. He looked around the hall and saw the rest of the people slow down in their movements as well. He got up and walked over to the nearest person.

"Hey! What's going on?" he asked.

The fifth year Hufflepuff didn't even acknowledge Harry's presence. He just continued in the slow pace off the dance floor. _What is going on here?_

"Excuse me," Harry stiffened as he heard the politeness in that voice, "may I have this dance?"

Harry turned around. His eyes gazed up into Draco's silver ones before wandering down to the awaiting hand. He wanted to accept the hand, but his mind couldn't force his limbs to move.

"Please?" the barely spoken word slipped from Draco's lips.

That one word jolted Harry's mind to lift his hand into Draco's.

Draco led Harry to the middle of the dance floor as the first few chords struck; the first line of the song resounded through the hall.

_My love must be a kind of blind love_

The click of their shoes echoed against the music as they stopped. Draco turned to face Harry and placed his hands on Harry's waist. Harry hesitated though. _What if people see?_

_I can't see anyone but you_

As if reading his thoughts, Draco answered, "Don't worry. No one can see or hear us."

Harry slowly nodded and lifted his arms to wrap them around Draco's neck.

"Is that why everyone is moving so slow?"

"Nifty spell, huh? You have nothing to worry about," whispered Draco as he pulled Harry closer.

Harry leaned his head against Draco's chest listening to his rapid heartbeat.

_Sha bop sha bop_

_Sha bop sha bop_

"Maybe you should take a few deep breaths. It sounds like your heart is trying to beat out of your chest."

"Shut up," Draco said without the usual malice, "I'm nervous as it is."

"Why?"

Draco moved his hands to wrap around Harry for more comfort.

"Because I want you to break up with her." Harry stopped moving; Draco prayed that he didn't tumble over the line.

_Are the stars out tonight_

_I don't know if it's cloudy or bright_

_I only have eyes for you dear_

Harry took a second before he resumed dancing.

"Why would you want that?" he murmured.

"Why wouldn't I?" scoffed Draco. He lifted his hand from Harry's waist to angle Harry's head up. "She's not good for you, Harry. She only wants the fame that goes with your name. She doesn't even respect you. How long has she tried to get into your pants?"

_The moon may be high_

_But I can't see a thing in the sky_

_I only have eyes for you_

Harry shook his head.

"Don't you think I know all that? I was just so confused; still am. But there's nothing I can do. Besides, it's not like we can be together."

"Yes, we can."

Draco lowered his hand again as Harry stared up at him.

"Give me one good reason."

"Because you would be happy. You deserve to be happy."

_I don't know if we're in a garden_

_Or on a crowded avenue_

They continued to sway to the song; never realizing they were still in a hall full of people. Harry leaned his head down and snuggled even closer breathing in Draco's unique scent.

"I do want that, but I'm not ready to tell." Harry didn't need to say what he wasn't ready for; Draco knew and had a solution.

"I'm willing to compromise," revealed Draco.

Harry took a few seconds before he asked, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Because you are too honorable sometimes. Anyway, we can start dating and you can use the Wea - Ginevera as a cover."

"You want me to lie to everyone?" accused Harry.

"Just until you're ready," Draco reassured him, "Think about it, please?"

"Okay," whispered Harry a few beats later.

The song continued as Harry thought about the answer to his problem. He wasn't comfortable lying to people; he was never good at it. But the thought of being with Draco seemed worth it.

_You are here and so am I_

_Maybe millions of people go by_

_But they all disappear from view_

"And I only have eyes…for you," Draco leaned down into Harry's ear and sung softly.

They kept dancing as the song faded off. Harry looked up into Draco's silver eyes and pressed their lips into a searing kiss. They broke off as the last note lingered through the hall.

"I'll do it," Harry softly said.

"Are you sure?"

A soft hand caressed Harry's cheek. Harry took in a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. He imagined all the unwanted attention he would receive once everyone found out he was gay. But then he opened his eyes to stare into Draco's face and knew he wouldn't really mind if Draco was beside him.

"I'm positive."

Draco's responding smile could have lit up the hall.

"Come on. Let's go," Draco said.

He grabbed Harry's hand, and they walked out of the hall. As they crossed the threshold, the spell was lifted, and the students returned to normal.

Harry turned to Draco and told him, "Who knows…this might be a very exciting adventure."

_**~fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

Please Review!


End file.
